You never thought
by Liptony
Summary: When Beca's sister Taylor gets sick, she decides to get Taylor's favorite actress Chloe Beale to come and visit-not knowing that Chloe Beale is also her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was a famous DJ, everybody had heard of her but nobody really knows how she looked like. She stays out of the spot light. Beca was concentrated on getting gigs, making music until the day that changed her life.

Her younger sister Taylor was transported into the hospital after she fainted in school. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor and the doctors gave her about 6 months to live. There were treatments they could try but there was no guarantee. Since Taylor was legally an adult she could decide what to do. Taylor decided not to spend her last months in a hospital bed. Beca could not change Taylors mind so reluctantly she decided not to discuss it but spend the rest of the time in peace, enjoying the time she had with her sister.

One month passed. Both of them were trying to deal with what was going on, not really talking, just enjoying each other's company. Taylor also spent a lot of time in her bedroom, Beca could hear her cry.

One evening Beca had an idea. She entered the living room where Taylor was watching her favorite show. She lingered at the door, looking at her beautiful sister. Beca sat down next to Taylor.

"Hey Tay." Beca said.

Taylor paused her DVD and looked at Beca.

"Hey Becs." she said.

"I had an idea. How about you write a list. This list will consist of 10 things you want to do before..." Beca paused not wanting to every say the words "You die" out loud. "and will do them together" Beca finished.

"That is a nice idea. I really like it. I will work on write now." Taylor said and Beca handed her a note pad and a pen.

"I leave you to it." Beca said patting Taylor's knee and she returned to her office. She couldn't concentrate, not since that day in the hospital. Not even realizing it Beca fell asleep at her desk. She woke up and groaned. She got up, streched and walked into the kitchen and made a coffee. She found a note next to the coffee pot.

_Mornin' Becs. I'm out. _

_Here's my list._

_Always remember, _

_I love you and I'm so proud of you._

_Tay _

Beca sniffed, put the letter down and picked up the list.

_1. Meet Chloe Beale ( kiss those Lips)_

_2. Play with baby tigers_

_3. Dive to see the Titanic_

_4. Attend the Academy Awards_

_5. find true love_

_6. get a tattoo_

_7. go skydiving_

_8. travel around the world_

_9. make my own whisky_

_10. stay famous hotel "Burj Al Arab" in Dubai_

Beca steered at the list. She let out a giggle. 8 from 10 of these list she could do, no problem. With the Chloe Beale thing, she wasnt sure. Taylor always raved about Chloe Beale, the actress. And "finde true love" she also couldn't promise she could help.

She grabbed out her phone and dialed her assistant Jesse's number. He was a nice guy.

_"This is Jesse"_ he answered the phone.

_"Jesse, it's Beca. I need you to get your skills going and get actress Chloe Beale to come to London and meet with Taylor. Whatever Chloe wants, get it for her. If she wants the fucking Mona-Lisa get someone too steel it. You have all access. I don't care, just get her here." _ Beca said.

_"Chloe Beale? All access?"_ Jesse asked confused.

_"Yes. Get her the fuck here. ASAP. You have all access. I'll send this on paper. AND I don't want to hear anything about this until you get her here to my office." _Beca said hanging up the phone and started working on the document she knew Jesse would want and need to get started.

_"I, Beca Mitchell, give my assistant Jesse Swanson all access to everything he would need to get actress Chloe Beale to London to meet with my Sister._

_Signed, Rebecca Mitchell" _

She wrote this per hand, scanned it and sent it per email to Jesse. Seconds later her phone beeped.

It was a message from Jesse. She also scanned the letter Taylor had written and made a copy from her list. The original she put carefully in a box. She was collecting every note Taylor ever wrote to her.

_"On it Boss."_

She trusted Jesse not to steal from her and would do everything and anything to get done what she asked.

Time went by, Beca and Jesse never exchanged words about Beca's demand.

In the two week Beca and Taylor had fun and got number 5&6 from the list done.

Taylor's tattoo was a dragon on her shoulder blade. Beca decided she wanted to get a new one as she waited for Taylor. Beca's new tattoo was a "T" in the middle of her lower forearm. She hid it under her Jacket. I was a going to be a surprise.

Beca was really frightened of heights but she gritted her teeth and jumped with Taylor. It was a really scary but in the end she enjoyed it. Her body was pumped with adrenaline.

They spent the rest of the time hanging out together, enjoying each other company, joking and laughing, taking pictures.

About 4 weeks after Taylor had written the list Beca was sitting in her office not being able to concentrate. She sat back in her seat and messaged her temples. Her phone rang.

_"Yes"_ she answered.

_"Becs, you will never guess who's here."_ Jesse said. He was sitting downstairs

_"Why, is it jesus christ?"_ Beca's voice seeping with sarcasm.

_"haha. It's um... number one. Taylor's number one."_ he said and Beca could hear his grin through the phone. It was like there was a celebration in her body, she almost dropped the phone.

_"You're kidding. She's standing downstairs with you?"_ Beca shouted.

_"Yepp."_ Jesse said.

_"Bring her up."_ Beca said jumping up and threw a glance in her mirror on the wall.

About 3 minutes there was a soft knock on her door.

"Yeah, come in" Beca said loudly leaning against her desk. The door opened and there stood Jesse. Behind him a red headed person. He entered and she followed standing beside him.

"Beca Mitchell, this is Chloe Beale" Jesse said smiling, looking very proud of himself. Beca got up from the desk and walked towards the red head with the sparkling crystal blue eyes and the 1000 watt smile.

"Hi, it is very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for coming." Beca said stretching out her hand getting lost in those blue orbs.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm happy to be here." Chloe said shaking Beca's hand.

"Jesse, call Taylor and tell her to come here ASAP." Beca said.

Jesse smiled and left to call Taylor.

"I know we just met Miss Mitchell but I wanted say that I'm very impressed by you and what you did for your sister." Chloe said.

"Please call me Beca." Beca said and lead Chloe to a chair where Chloe sat down.

"Right. Beca. Chloe" Chloe said winking. "So anyway. Before I flew here, I was going though some fan post and I found this."

She opened her bag and pulled out a longish round box and an envelope out of her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper out of the longish round box, stretched it out. It was the painting Beca had sent to Chloe over three months ago. Before Taylor had fainted. Beca's jaw dropped. Beca had sent Chloe a painting of Chloe and Taylor for Chloe to sign. It was going to be a birthday present.

"I thought I would bring it with me and sign it in front of her and the letter was very emotional or would you still like to give it to her as birthday present?" Chloe said rolling it up again and packing it away carefully.

"Um.. The situation has changed, I would like to give it to her as your idea. If that's all right with you?" Beca said, rubbing her neck nervously. Chloe was about to answer when her phone rang.

_"Yeah?"_ Beca said

_"She's here."_ Jesse said.

_"Ok, bring her to the studio. but wait in front of the door"_ Beca said, getting up. Beca lead Chloe to the studio.

"If it's all right for you, would you mind standing in the booth and singing her favorite song, I want to ease her into it. She's not supposed to get toooo surprised." Beca said carefully.

"Yeah, course." Chloe said smiling, stepping in the booth. Beca turned on 'just the way you are' with an acoustic guitars. Chloe began to sing. Beca hesitated before opening the door. She turned back and looked into the studio. Her voice was amazing. Beca pulled out her phone and took a picture of her. She blended the window. Smiling to herself, she opened the door. Taylor stood in there.

"Hey Becs, what's up?" Taylor asked. "Hey wait, is that Chloe Beale's voice?"

Beca smiled. "I knew you would recognize that voice all over."

"Yes. what's up? I'm confused." Taylor said.

Beca ushered her inside and stood her with the back to the studio. Taylor looked at her expectantly.

"So I was thinking. We could work on number one." Beca said.

Taylor dropped her jaw. "Like list number one?"

There was a moment where Chloe's voice filled the room. Beca nodded smiling and started opening the blends. Taylor's jaw dropped and put her hands too her mouth. Chloe noticed both brunettes staring at her. She smiled brightly and winked at Taylor and continued singing. Taylor just stood there staring at her. Once the song had finished Chloe took of the headphones, walked out. Taylor was still just staring at her. Beca nudged Taylor. She seemed to snap out of it.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. It's nice, very, very, very nice to meet you." Taylor said.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, it is also very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Chloe said.

Taylor turned to Beca.

"This is a dream, right. She can't be really here. Pinch me." Taylor whispered to Beca.

"Nope. She's standing right here. It's real. Surprise." Beca said. She pulled Taylor's hand and Chloe's hand and made them touch. "See?" Beca looked into her sisters face and saw pure happiness. It was the biggest reward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everybody!

Thanks for following, I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

So, I'll leave you to chat. And everything." Beca said and existed the room and saw Jesse standing just outside the door.

"Thank you so much." Beca said, pulling Jesse into a hug. "How the hell did you pull this off?"

"Well, she really is a good person. That's for sure." Jesse said.

"How so?" Beca asked. They made their way back to Beca's office.

"Well when I finally got a hold of her manager and told him everything he said her talk to her. She personally called me back.

She paid for the plane, for everything from her own nickels. She brought gifts." Jesse said.

"Wait." Beca interrupted his story. "She paid from her own nickel? wow. She is indeed an angel, just like Taylor said. "

Beca sat down at her desk, pulled out her check book and started to write a bonus check for Jesse. When she had finished, she walked back to Jesse about to hand over the check when her phone rang.

"_This is Beca_" Beca answered it.

"_Hey Becs._" Taylors voice answered. "_Chloe wants or rather agreed to tape a song together. Would you mind to come up and tape us?_"

Taylor knew and understood that she was not allowed to touch any buttons or anything in the studio.

_"Yeah, i'll be right there."_ Beca said. "Going to the studio" she added to Jesse

She pushed the check of 5000$ into Jesse's hand and then left to the studio.

They spent a wonderful handful of hours with Chloe and Beca really liked her. They took pictures, made jokes, the time flew by. When Beca glanced at the watch hanging on the wall, she jumped. It was now 1 in the morning and Taylor needed her nightly rest to preserve her strength and immune system.

"Hey Tay" Beca said still chuckling "I think it's time to say goodbye."

"Yeah, I don't want this day to end, though." Taylor said sadly.

"I know sweetheart. But it does have to." Beca said softly.

"You know, Taylor." Chloe chimed in. "You are a wonderful person and you are love. I also have some things for you"

She pulled out of her bag the drawing Beca had sent to her.

"Would you like me to sign it?" Chloe asked, unrolling it and showing her the drawing.

Taylor nodded her head, kind of speechless.

Chloe grabbed a pen and wrote in a corner of the paper:

_'To Taylor, one of the most amazing person I have ever been fortunate to meet. With all my love -Chloe Beale xx_x'

Taylor's eyes brimmed with tears and Beca quickly pulled out her phone and took pictures. Taylor took the painting with shaking hands, put it carefully aside, took a deep breath and then grabbed Chloe at her waist. Beca knew what she was going to do a second before it happened. Taylor pulled Chloe in and kissed her full on the lips. Beca took picture after picture awaiting Chloe's reaction. When Chloe didn't throw Taylor of her, Beca thought this was a good sign. Chloe even put her arms around Taylor's neck. When they broke apart, there was a moment of silence.

"I guess, Tay, we now can consider Nr. One completed." Beca smirked.

"Ok, this is the second time I've heard about this 'number one' thing. What's that about?" Chloe asked confused.

"Jesse didn't tell you?" Beca asked astounded.

"Tell me what? He just said that Taylor here really wanted to meet me and I had a little free time, so I wanted to do her the favor." Chloe said looking confused.

Taylor and Beca burst out laughing.

"What? Tell me" Chloe pouted.

"You are on Taylors '10 things I wanna do before I.." Beca didn't finish but Chloe understood. "You want to tell her Tay?" Beca smirked at Taylor.

"It says and I quote. 'Nr. 1. Meet Chloe Beale and kiss those lips'" Taylor said turning read in the face not really meeting Chloe's gaze.

"Oh ok. Well.." Chloe didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry, I'm not gay. It's just those lips of yours are so nice and they look kissable on screen and I really wanted to do that." Taylor said quickly.

"Why thank you. And even if you were gay, there is nothing to be ashamed about." there was a pause

"I'm gay." Chloe said.

There was a stunned silence.

"You're gay?!" Beca and Taylor said together in shock.

"You're actually the first ones I've told. I feel like I can be by myself around you guys, like you don't judge me and like me for me" Chloe said.

"Too bad I'm not gay, we would be the _'three gaytieres_'" Taylor said sniggering.

All three of them burst out laughing.

Once they had calmed down Beca said:

"I'm going to have Jesse drive you home, I still got to do some work." She pulled out her cellphone, flipped it open.

"_Jesse, it's Beca, please drive Tay home._" Beca said into it, then closed it.

Taylor turned to Chloe.

"Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea what it means to me" she said, hugging Chloe again.

"It was my pleasure and thank YOU" Chloe said.

Beca said "Be right back, Chloe" and left with Taylor.

"Thank you Becs." Taylor said hugging her big sister.

"Anything for you munchkin." Beca said. "Jesse will meet you downstairs."

Taylor smirked at her sister but never less turned around and went to meet with Jesse, all the goods that Chloe had brought her in her arms. Beca went back into the studio and found Chloe leaning against the wall, her hands in her pockets.

"Hey you" Beca said softly closing the door behind her and moving to sit in a swivel chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! **

**Thank you so much for following and liking this story. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Tomorrow I have my final oral exam and because I had not updated in a few days, I siriusly (word-pun to who, who get it ;)) had to update before. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey you" Beca said.

"Oh hey Beca" Chloe said smiling warmly.

"Thank you so much for coming. Please let me reimburse you for the plane ticket." Beca said pulling out her checkbook.

"No Beca" Chloe said moving towards Beca and putting a hand on Beca's to stop Beca as started writing. As their skin's touched, Beca felt a jolt and Goosebumps.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I did this. It made me grow as a person. I really like the both of you" Chloe said softly. Beca looked up from the check book and stopped writing.

"Well then, I owe you. Whenever you need anything. And I mean anything, call me." Beca said grabbing a different piece of paper which was lying on the table where she had been writing down notes the night before. Beca wrote her number in the corner and tore the corner of.

"I mean it. Call me." she handed the piece of paper over to Chloe who took it and slipped the paper in her pocket.

"Thanks." Chloe said. "I will".

There was a silence and Beca didn't really know what to say because she didn't have time to prepare. She jumped as her cell phone. She looked at the screen. It was Jesse.

"Sorry, I got to take this." Beca said to Chloe. Chloe nodded.

_"Hey Jess, what's up?"_ Beca said.

_"Beca, Taylor is not feeling well. She's pale and said she's dizzy when we were in the car. I don't screw around with her. I took her straight to St. Mary's. Come as soon as you can._" Beca could hear the panic in his voice.

_"Jesus fucking Christ. Thanks, I'll be right there."_ Beca said feeling dizzy herself.

"Beca, what's wrong." Chloe said noticing the change in Beca.

"Taylor's not feeling well. Jesse took her to the hospital. I'm sorry, I have to go." Beca said walking to the door and opening.

"No, it's ok. I'll come with you" Chloe said.

Beca froze for a second, turned around to look at Chloe.

"Huh? she asked confused.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see that she's alright. Plus you need people to support YOU. It can't be easy on you." Chloe said confidently, striding past Beca and grabbing Beca's hand to pull Beca behind her. Her skin tingling again as their skins touched but Beca ignored it worried about her sister.

When Beca and Chloe arrived at St. Mary's, Jesse was waiting for her. At first he looked confused at seeing Chloe there but decided to just cut to the chase.

"It's alright. Doctors said the excitement of the day was too much for her. They are keeping her here overnight though."

Beca felt relieve surging through her body. She sobbed and dropped to her knee.

"Beca"! Both Jesse and Chloe shouted. Chloe bend down and cradled the crying Beca in her arms.

"We need a doctor." Jesse shouted and a nurse came running.

Beca sobbing, insisted that she was fine and the nurse left again.

When Beca and Chloe entered the hospital bedroom they found Taylor lying in bed. She still looked pale. Beca sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Taylor's hand looking at her with sad eyes. Chloe sat down next to her in the second chair she had pulled around and placed a calming hand on Beca's shoulder. Silence filled the room as both of them watched Taylor sleep.

An hour went by when Taylor opened her eyes seeing Beca and Chloe sitting at her bed.

"Hey guys." Taylor whispered.

"Taylor, omg. Are you ok?" Beca croaked getting up and sitting on the bed to be closer to her sister.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." Taylor said but Beca cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. This is not your fault."

Taylor sniffed. Then she shifted her gaze to Chloe and unconsciously touched her hair.

"You look great. You gave us a little scare there Taylor." Chloe said kindly.

Beca looked back at Chloe, marveling at the kindness of the bubbly redhead.

"Can I ask you.. No forget it" Taylor said turning red at the idea of asking Chloe another favor, where Chloe has already done so much for her.

"What, Taylor?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at her sister and knew exactly what Taylor wanted to ask Chloe.

When Taylor still didn't speak, Beca took it upon herself.

"Can you sing '_Titanium_'?"

"Sure." Chloe said, she took a deep breath and started to sing in a soft voice.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"_

Taylor closed her eyes as if wanting Chloe's voice to sink into her mind. Beca sat back in her chair an closed her eyes as if to do the same. Chloe repeated the chorus a few times. Taylor's breathing turned even and she evidently feel asleep.

Chloe stopped singing and turned to Beca who still had her eyes closed. When Beca noticed the lack of Chloe's voice she opened her eyes.

"Thanks." She said quietly pulling out a 50 dollar bill out of her pocket. "I bet this was not what you had in mind. Here, for the cab back to your the hotel."

"Don't be silly. I'm staying here as long as you are." Chloe said taking Beca's hand and pulling her away from the bed and towards the couch that was in the hospital room for whatever reason. Beca was exhausted and let herself be led by Chloe, glad that she was not alone.

Chloe pushed Beca on the couch and Beca lay down and Chloe lay next to her. Uncharacteristically Beca turned around to face Chloe and snuggled into her side. Chloe slightly surprised but pleased pull Beca closer to her into a hug. Within seconds Beca was asleep and Chloe lay there for a while, absentmindedly rubbing Beca's back. Thinking about the day Chloe also drifted away to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following. **

**I passed my oral exam. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Feel free to comment ;)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

A ringing woke Beca the next day. Slightly pissed, she answered the phone without checking caller ID.

_"yes?"_

"_Don't you 'yes' me. I want to know what's going on. Why are you cheating on me?_" An angry men's voice shouted in her ear.

_"Woha, what? I think you might have the wrong number pal. Thanks for letting me know I'm in a relationship."_ Beca snapped back prepared to hang up on the guy.

_"Chloe, this is not funny. I thought we were good. What are you doing with that DJ?"_ he said and Beca froze and turned to see Chloe still sleeping next to her. She looked at caller ID and it said 'Tombear'. Beca realized she must have answered Chloe's phone. Beca put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and shook it.

"Chloe, Chloe. Wake up damn it." Beca hissed.

"Beca, what?" Chloe asked.

"Your phone. Tom's calling. He sounds pissed." Beca said holding out the phone.

_"Tom, what do you want honey? You know I hate being woken up. I told you I'm in London_." Chloe said angrily.

Chloe POV

A hand on her shoulder pulled her away from this most wonderful dream she was having. Beca's voice reached her ears.

"Chloe, Chloe. Wake up damn it"

"Your phone. Tom's calling. He sounds pissed." Beca said holding out the phone.

_"Tom, what do you want honey? You know I hate being woken up. I told you I'm in London."_ Chloe said angrily.

_"Yes in London.'To visit a sick kid who wants to met me.'"_ Tom quoted.

_"And that's what I'm doing. How dare you think otherwise?"_ Chloe answered calmly.

_"Right. Check out TMZ and then call again if you dare lie to me again."_ He shouted and hung up.

Chloe looked up at Beca.

"Everything alright?" she asked sounding worried.

"I'm not sure. Hang on" Chloe said slowly and started to check the internet.

Beca stood up and walked over to her sister who was still sleeping.

"Chloe Beale's new love"

"Chloe Beale cheats."

Those were only a few of the titles.  
"What the hell and where the hell does this come from" Chloe thought.

Then she spotted a picture. A picture of her and Beca snuggled together on the very couch she was still sitting on.

"Oh mother in all the land." Chloe cursed out loud.

"What?" both Beca and Taylor answered. Chloe jumped, she had not even noticed that Taylor had awoken.

"Oh nothing." Chloe said, not wanting to bother or upset the Mitchell sisters who already had a lot of trouble on her own. She would however have to tell Beca, as she was involved.

"Um.. Beca. May I speak with you privately please?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked up, confused but said:

"Sure, Chloe." Looking at Taylor she said. "I'll be right back, munchkin."

Both of them left the hospital room and stood in the hallways.

"Please don't freak out." Chloe said hoping that Beca would not.

"I won't, just tell me what's up." Beca reassured her.

Chloe took a deep breath and showed Beca her phone.

She watched Beca as Beca read and as she did, her eyes grew wider. Beca looked up but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I never intended to get you involved in the stupid media and everything. Now everybody's going to thing you're gay and your involved with me.. and everything." Chloe said sounding apologetic and stressed, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"Wait, that's what your worried about? You outing me?" Beca said loudly.

Chloe stopped mumbling and stared at Beca.

"I'm gay too. I though you knew. And if you didn't I thought you picked up on Taylor's 'three Gaytiers' joke." Beca said.

"Right the joke." Chloe thought and suddenly she felt really stupid.

"Right sorry. This is so embarrassing. " Chloe mumbled wanting to disappear into the ground right away.

"Anyway, why would it upset me if people thought I was in a relationship with someone as beautiful, thoughtful, funny, smart as you are." Beca said stepping closer towards Chloe. Chloe thought she was about to die.

"Your girlfriend." Chloe whispered so faintly that she didn't know if Beca heard her.

"Don't have one." Beca whispered back. Their lips were about to meet when Chloe heard a voice.

"Beca!" it shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the interest in the story.**

**Feel free to comment **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Beca jumped away from Chloe as if Chloe had electricuted her. She looked around and saw her dad looking at her in horror. Neither she nor Taylor had seen her dad in 5 years after he had left them and their mom. He didn't even come to her funeral when she had died 3 ½ years ago. Yet now there he stood.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Beca said angrily.

"Don't you dare talk to me like, young lady!" her dad retorted. "First of I have to hear two important things from someone else. Like how dare you not tell me that Taylor is sick." He was about to continue but Beca was getting very angry and she interrupted him.

"How DARE you suddenly pretend that you care about us. You left us 5 years ago; you didn't even come to mom's funeral. How dare you pretend!" she shouted, her hand balling into fists. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Becs. You don't need to shout." Chloe said to her. Beca still was breathing heavily, knowing full well that Chloe had a point.

"Yeah 'Becs' " he sneered. "Listen to your fagot of a girlfriend."

There was a moment of silence and Beca roared moving towards her father with the intention of punching him in the face.

"How dare you speak to her like that. She has more heart in one fingernail then you in your entire body. " she was ready to rant a while longer when a voice called: "Beca!" It was the voice of Taylor.

She walked into the hallway and saw her sister and her father standing a few centimeters apart. Beca looked furious and like she was about to hit her father. The only voice of reason there was when she was like this is the voice of Taylor. She walked up to Beca and turned her head so Beca was looking Taylor into the eyes.

"Call down. It's not worth it." She said. "Chloe, please, just please take her out of here."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and was pulling her towards the exit before Beca even realized what was happening.  
"No. Can't leave her. Such an asshole. Sorry." She mumbled sounding a bit confused.

Time went by and Beca didn't really catch anything around her. She was only aware of the hand on her arm, the only thing that was holding her in this world at the moment. Once she had calmed down and was able to intel her surrounding she was back in the studio with Chloe sitting on the desk, her legs dangling down. Beca was sitting in her favorite swivel chair in front of Chloe.

"Hey you ok there?" Chloe asked calmly.

"Yeah, sorry you, um, had to see and hear that." Beca said rubbing her temples.

"That just pushed my coming out like 5 years back." Chloe mumbled.

"sorry, what did you just say?" Beca looked at Chloe shocked.

"I, nothing."Chloe said suddenly nervous.

"You just said 'that just pushed my coming out like 5 years back'?" Beca asked.

"Yes, actually I said that." Chloe said.

There was a pause, Beca wondering, if she should butt in, or just let her figure it out for herself.

"Chloe, I'm sorry you had to hear that. From my father no less." Beca started carefully and when Chloe didn't make a motion to let Beca know that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I will not sugar code it for you. There will be people who react like that, yes. And it hurts. It fucking hurts when they say mean stuff like that. But you are an amazing person. You will have an amazing girlfriend, amazing friends and family to help you through this. But there will also be people who think nothing more about it. The important part is that you are confident in yourself. You are confident that you are smart, funny, talented and sexy as hell." Beca finished her speech.

"Thanks Beca. That was really sweet of you." Chloe said getting up from the desk and also pulling Beca off from the chair into had bone crushing hug. Beca's arms were raped around Chloe's hips and Chloe's arm around Beca neck. The hug broke apart but they were still very close to each other.

"Never forget that you are an amazing person. Like mother tereasa, cat woman and Queen Viktoria all mixed into one." Beca whispered and there was tear shining in Chloe's eye. Beca moved her hand from Chloe's hips to whip the tear away. When she did that her hand didn't move away from Chloe's face. The fingers traced Chloe's cheek.

"so beautiful." Beca muttered. Chloe moved closer to kiss for a second time that day.

Beca also moved in but when their lips almost touched she felt Chloe push her away.

"Becs, I'm sorry."

"but..:" Beca stammered.

"I can't. I'm not a cheater." Chloe left the studio leaving a rather stupid feeling Beca behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello People :)**

**Hope y'all are alright. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chloe ran out of the studio, tears running down her cheeks. She got in a cab and went back to her hotel, lay down on the bed and started crying. She cried about the even with Beca's father, the insults, her own realization that she was gay, her 2 almost kisses with Beca and of course Beca. "What would she think of me now I ran away. I didn't even stay to talk like a normal human being." Chloe thought pummeling her pillow. After about 30 minutes when she had calmed herself, she grabbed her phone to call her boyfriend, or soon to be ex-Boyfriend Tom.

After the third ring he picked up.

_"__What?"_ he said rather rudely.

_"__Tom, look I promise you, there is nothing going on with me and Beca."_ Chloe said

_"__So you we not cuddling with her on the bed or what ever. The Photo's a fake?" _

_"__Yes, Tom, I was. Just as friends. Her sister had just been admitted again to the hospital. She has a deathly brain tumor. I was just trying to get her to relax"_

_"__So there are no feelings from your side what's so ever, Chloe?"_

At this Chloe hesitated.

_"__I knew it. God damn it! I know you are an honorable woman and you would not cheat on me. I can't believe this. Why Chloe?" _

_"__Maybe we should not discuss this over the phone, Tom" _

_"__No, I want to know why. Am I not good enough in bed? This is so embarrassing."_

_"__Tom! Listen to me. You are a wonderful guy but you deserve someone who loves you like you deserve. I'm just not that person. I've been feeling this for a while, even before we met. I just didn't want to be true. I'm gay."_

_"__Chloe… WHAT?!" _

_"__I'm gay." _

There was a pause and Chloe heard glasses chinking and something poring.

"_I need_ _a drink."_

_"__Tom.." _

_"__What Chloe? My girlfriend of 8 months just told me that she is gay and just used me to cover that up." _

_"__I'm sorry Tom. You will find someone who deserves you." _

_"__Yeah, yeah whatever. We're done."_

Click. He hung up.

Chloe put down the phone feeling sad. She felt around in her pockets to find the piece of paper with Beca's number on it. Instead she found a different piece of paper. It was a check for 2000$.

"Beca, you ARE crazy." Chloe breath hitched, wondering who the hell Beca had gotten it into her pocket. She looked for the second paper with Beca's number on it. She found this paper and typed in the number in her phone, saving it. Wondering if she should call. She decided that she should rather explain in person. She was no sissy. So she fixed her makeup, got a cab and went back to the studio. When the receptionist told her Beca was not there anymore, there was only one place Beca would be right now- The hospital. So she called another cab and she went back there and when she entered the room Taylor was up in bed and she and Beca were laughing. Both of them looked around.

"Hey Taylor, how are you doing?" Chloe asked sincerely concerned with the girls well being.

"I'm ok, thanks." Taylor said glancing at Beca who was still looking at Chloe with a glazed expression.

"Um, Beca. Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Chloe asked looking nervous.

"Sure" Beca said.

Both of them walked outside. Chloe turned to Beca.

"Becs, first off, thank you for the check. It was not necessary." Chloe said quietly.

"Yes it was. You can't even begin to know how much you coming here and being you meant to Taylor and me. It was priceless." Beca said as quietly.

"Look Beca, I'm sorry about how I acted in the studio. I could have at least explained or something." She paused to see if Beca wanted to say something but she stayed silent.

"I wanted to kiss you. I really did. I do. When I first walked into your office and looked into your eyes, it was love at first sight for me. I looked through your eyes into your soul. I broke it off with Tom for you. Because I like, no because I love you and I don't care if your dad or anyone else calls me names or whatever because I love you and hopefully have a girlfriend who will get me through this." Chloe said taking Beca's hand.

There was a pause. Chloe felt her heart racing and like she was going to die if Beca didn't answer her. She just stood there looking at Chloe with a mild expression.

"Becs pl…" Chloe started but was cut off by Beca's lips on hers.

When they broke apart both of them were grinning and Chloe still had her arms around Beca's waist and Beca had her arms around Chloe's neck.

"God, I like kissing you." Chloe said pulling Beca at her collar into a more heated kiss.

When they broke apart Beca said:

"I love you too."

Chloe was so happy her feelings were the same and she had not been rejected.

"and yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Beca said. "And everything else, we will figure out."

"Thank god." Chloe breathed going in for another kiss. Then Beca's phone chimed. They broke apart. Beca checked her phone. It was a message from Taylor.

_"__Everything alright out there? Don't hear any shouting which means you got your game on. I'm so happy for you!"_

Beca let out a laugh and Chloe looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just a text from Tay. She says: '_Everything alright out there? Don't hear any shouting which means you got your game on. I'm so happy for you!' _"

Chloe laughed also. Beca texted.

";-)" back and turned to Chloe.

"Ready to tell my sister? By the way, I expect dates" Beca winked. 'God it's so hot when she winks.' Chloe thought

"Hell yes. I like her." Chloe said winking back at Beca.

They both entered the hospital room holding hands.

"Congratulations are in order" Taylor said clapping her hands. They both hugged Taylor.

"Ok, I will accept the money. Then we are at a clean slate." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear and Chloe felt goose bumps on Beca's arm where she had rested her right hand as the left was holding Beca's hand. Beca nodded looking with care at her sister.

"Are you guys hungry? Can I get you anything?" Beca asked getting up.

"Greasy." Both Taylor and Chloe said at the same time. And then laughed.

"McDonalds it is. I'll get loads of Chicken nuggets so we can share." Beca said putting on her jacket. She bent down to hg her sister. Chloe heard her whisper something to Taylor. They broke apart and then she turned to Chloe smiling.

"I will see you in a few." She said and pulled Chloe into a kiss. After the kiss they hugged, Beca breathing in smell of roses coming from Chloe.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" Chloe whispered back.

Both of them looked startled when Taylor said: "awwww you guy are so cute."

Chloe turned red and Beca smirked and left the room.

"Good, cause I wanted to talk to you alone." Taylor said "Please sit."

"oh ok." Chloe sat and felt her good mood faltering a little bit. "What's up?"

" So I just wanted to say that Beca is my sister and I love her. She has been through so much and with my illness, she worries to much but the point is if you hurt her, I will kick your ass and hunt you from my grave."

There was a stunned silence.

"Did you get what I'm saying?" Taylor pressed strictly.

"_God, Taylor can be really scary"_ Chloe thought.

"Yes, I get it. And I won't." Chloe said uneasily.

There was another silence. Then the door opened and both of them spun around. There stood Beca humming slightly with two big bags. She stopped humming noticing the atmosphere in the room.

"Is everything ok in here?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I was just giving Chloe here the 'big sister talk'." Taylor said happily.

Beca looked at Chloe who tried to cover her sacredness.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Beca asked. "You look kind of freaked out"

"Hell yeah I'm freaked out. Taylor is pretty damn scary when she wants to be." Chloe said and all three of them started laughing.

"Too true" Beca muttered. Chloe got up and grabbed a bag from Beca's hand with a quick kiss on the lips.

They started eating and laughing together and Chloe had never felt so home in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! **

**Thanks for following and commenting. **

**I'm sort of stuck with this story at the moment. So this is just a short one until I figure this out. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Both Beca and Chloe left the hospital at 8pm when visiting hours were over.

They walked down the street hand in hand.

"I guess you didn't think any of this would happen" Beca said

"Nope. None of it." Chloe said with a small laugh.

This made look at Chloe when they were walking, she didn't watch where she was going. She felt a sudden pain on the side of her head. There were stars in front of her eyes and when she could look clearly she was lying on the floor with Chloe bending over her. There was a piercing pain in her head.

"Omg, Beca. Are you alright?" She asked.

"What the hell happen?" Beca groaned. She tried to sit up. "Jesus my head."

"You accidently hit your head against this light post." Chloe said. Helping Beca up, flagging down a cab which took them back to Beca's apartment. Well it was more of a penthouse. Beca had wanted a big enough place where both Taylor and she could live. In peace from each other.

Chloe sat Beca down on the couch, got her some ice for her head and then pressed it against it. After about 2 hours the headache was better and she looked around to see Chloe standing at the window looking out.

"Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Oh hey Becs. You feeling better?" she asked moving to kneel down next to the couch and put her hand on Beca's stomach.

"A lot. Thanks." said Beca putting her hand on Chloe's.

"Beca, I have to tell you something." Chloe said quietly.

Beca sat straight on the couch still holding Chloe's hand. She got up and sat down on the couch next to Beca.

"What's up?" Beca said suddenly nervous.

"I am so sorry. I have to leave for the states tomorrow. I have to get to set. I just came down for 2 days to meet Taylor. I didn't think this would happen." she motioned her free hand between their body's back and forth.

"It's ok. I get it. When are you leaving?" Beca asked sadly.

"My flight goes in 4 hours." Chloe said.

There was a silence. Beca leant in and kissed Chloe hard.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips.

"Me too" Chloe mumbled before she kissed Beca on the lips again.

They sat there making out heavily for a while. Beca and Chloe cuddled on the couch.

"I'll take you to the airport." Beca said.

"I don't think I will be able to get on that plane if you come." said Chloe stroking Beca's cheek.

"I don't want you to go." Beca said very quietly

"I don't want to you. I have to. I need to be back on the set. I will not forget you. I love you and only you." Chloe said kissing along Beca's jawline.

"I love you too. We will write and skype and everything." Beca said. "I can't leave Taylor alone when she is so sick. And of course you can't leave your set until your done"

"Ok, how about this. We tough it out for two or three months, I won't sign anything new and then I come here and we stay here until we decide what to do." Chloe suggested.

"Actually that sounds awesome. You are amazing. How could I ever get so lucky." Beca said beaming, pulling Chloe in for a kiss by the scruff of her shirt. Chloe lifted herself up and straddled Beca. Beca moved her hands from Chloe's collar down her back, wrapping her into a tight hug pressing their breasts together. Moving her hands down Chloe's back, cupping her ass. Chloe moaned into her mouth.

* * *

**Are y'all up for a happy ending or a sad ending?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi y'all! **

**So sorry for the delay!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had only been 30 minutes since Chloe had left Beca and Taylor's penthouse crying but to Beca it like it had been hours ago. She check her phone again. She still stood at the door hoping Chloe would knock on her door, telling her that she couldn't leave. No such luck at all. She considered driving to the airstrip and stopping Chloe but Beca knew she could not do that. She pulled out her phone and typed a text.

_"God I miss you already" _

within seconds her phone chimed.

_"Me too, Becs, me too."_

_"Text me when you land, have a safe flight. xoxo Becs"_

_"will do. I love you. Yours" _

Beca smiled at the nickname. 'Yours' she liked it. She moved away from the door sitting down on the couch where Chloe and she had previously made out. Instantly wishing she had gone further with Chloe. When she leant back, she felt something poking in her back. She felt around and found a little black box. Beca opened it and found a bracelet in it.

It was beautiful, it was a leather band with a small metal plate in the middle. It was engraved. It said:

_'Yours'_

Beca smiled, put it on and grabbed her phone again.

"_Chloe, thank you so much. I love it and I love you. xoxo Becs"_

_";-). I love you. Yours." _ Chloe texted back within 5 seconds.

Beca smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

She got ready for bed, she really missed Chloe a lot. It was now 2am and she was tired. She fell asleep thinking about Chloe's touch, her lips, her voice, her laugh.

Beca was walking down the street holding hands with Chloe. She felt really happy. They were on their way to Beca's birthday dinner. It was Beca's 16th birthday. Chloe was just a young lady then, not a famous actress. Beca had met Chloe at a coffee shop when Chloe clumsily pored her coffee onto Beca's lap. After that they became close friends and eventually girlfriend and girlfriend. In secret though. When they entered they let go of each other's hands. They entered the restaurant where they were having dinner. Beca's parents, Taylor, Beca and Chloe. All of them had a wonderful dinner. Beca had kept her hand on Chloe's thigh all through dinner. After dinner they left the restaurant and went to their apartment where Beca's parents had set up drinks and snacks.

Then there was a loud ringing in her ear and she woke up. She was in her bed and she must have had a dream. She grabbed her phone. It was Taylor. She called to ask when Beca would come and pick her up. So Beca got up and got ready. When they were back in their penthouse Beca mouthed what was bothering her.

"Tay, you remember my 16th birthday? The one where uncle James was so drunk he knocked over the entire table with the crystal champagne glasses and mommy was furious?" Beca asked getting two bottles of water out of the fridge.

"Yeah sure I do." Taylor said taking the bottle, opening it and taking a sip.

"Well.. I. I.. It's so weird. I had a dream about that day." Beca said sitting down on the coffee table, today not being able to sit on the couch.

"And?" Taylor prompted her. She did sit on the couch.

"Well. It was the same day, same mood." Beca said taking another sip. "Well it was just the beginning. We had arrived at the apartment. Everything was the same."

"I don't get why you're telling me this." Taylor said looking a little alarmed.

"It was the same day. The only difference was that Chloe was there. It felt so real. Like she was there and everything. But it can't be. We just met her 3 days ago." Beca said.

"Maybe your mind is just interjecting her in your memory's. You love her after all." Taylor said carefully.

"Maybe.. I just miss her. I guess it's just me."

Beca pulled out her phone and found a text on it.

"_Arrived well. I miss you. How's Taylor? And how are you? I love you. Yours."_

Beca smiled and texted back

_"Glad to hear you arrived fine. Taylor's better. I just brought her home. I'm fine, just missing my favorite red head. If you don't mind me asking.. Where were you in April '06? I love you. xoxo Becs"_

Beca put away her phone. Taylor and her sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie. But Beca was not really watching it. Chloe didn't answer for a few hours.

"_Aw, I miss you too. In April '06 I was living in California. I remember because then I got my first tattoo. Why? I love you. Yours." _

Beca texted back.

_"Hey you. How's shooting going? It's not important. I love you. xoxo Becs"_

* * *

**So I hope y'all like it. **

**By the way I'm not from the south of the USA. Not even anywhere near the USA. I'm from germany. I just love saying: 'Y'all' haha**

**So I'm curious... Where y'all from?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank y'all for your comments, your follows and favorites! I am truely touched because I never expected so many! I hope I keep this story up to your expectations! **

**Enjoy y'all :) **

* * *

_"By the way.. you got more than the one obvious Tattoo. I'm intrigued, show me! ;). I love you xoxo Becs" _

Chloe had a lady bug tattoo on her wrist.

Beca smiled to herself. She put down her phone and looked at Taylor.

"Sorry, munchkin. I do need to get back to the studio and work on my mixes." Beca said.

"No worries, I'll just hang out here with Paige, Piper and Phoebe." Taylor said winking.

"You still watch that?" Beca asked getting up from the coffee table, grabbing her jacket and put it on.

"Sure." Taylor said simply getting comfy on the couch.

Beca left the penthouse, pausing outside of the door for a second thinking about Taylor. She got into her car and drove to the studio where she sat in her office not getting any work done at all.

A beep pulled her out of her thoughts.

_"How's my baby? I love you. Yours." _ A text from Chloe and before Beca could text back there was a picture of Chloe's hip and part of her stomach, just over her hipbone there was a small rose.

_"A rose, how mysterious. I like it. If I couldn't concentrate before I can't now. I love you." _ Beca texted back.

Beca waited for an answer for a few seconds but it didn't come, so Beca went back to thinking. She was still thinking about that dream she had. It was so surreal. It was like the memory was real but not. Taylor could not remember her, she couldn't ask her mom and she sure as hell was not going to ask her dad.

She traced her finger over the bracelet that Chloe had given her. And she suddenly wished she had gotten Chloe something. She turned her laptop back on which had shut down because of lack of use and downloaded from her cloud and started to play the recording she had of Chloe and Taylor singing. Her two favorite persons in the world, for who she would do anything and for one she could do nothing. Just stand by and watch her die. Seeing her life dwindle away and nothin' she could do about it.

Beca got up, pushing the chair back with force. With tears in her eyes, she grabbed the papers on her desk and flung them across the room. This was not enough she grabbed her laptop and threw it against the wall, the song stopped as soon as the laptop smashed against the wall. Then she felt her assistant Jesse (who presumably hear the crashes) next to her.

"Beca! Beca! Can you hear me? What's going on?!" she could hear him yelling faintly.

Beca still cried even harder.

"Chloe.." Beca said almost not audible between sobs.

Beca felt a hand grabbing into her pocket but it didn't really bother hear.

"Damn it, mailbox." Jesse muttered.

_"Hi, this is Jesse. Call Beca back as soon as you get this. I can't get her to calm down. She had trashed her entire office. Including her new Laptop." _ he shouted and Beca registered what he said.

Then suddenly there was Chloe's voice.

_"Beca, baby tell me what's wrong!"_

Beca stopped crying and looked for the sound of her voice. It was Jesse's phone which was set on the floor.

"Chloe?" Beca said still heaving and tears pouring down her face.

_"Yes baby it's me. Tell me what's wrong."_ Chloe's voice said softly.

"Taylor's dying. She's dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I just have to stand by and watch her die. I can't take it anymore. I try to be strong and handle it but I can't. " Beca said crying even harder.

_"I know this is hard for you, baby but you are doing everything you can. You are talking the time you have and make the best of it. That's a good thing, baby."_ Chloe said and with that everything went black.

Beca was back in the hospital. She had gotten the call that her mother had been in an accident. Taylor was having a girls night with her friends and Beca was at home with Chloe. They had been making out on the couch. She and Chloe sat trembling in the waiting room, clutching at each other. They saw the doctor got up hope surging through them but the look the doctor had on his face said it all. Beca fell to the floor crying. She felt warm arms rap around her, holding her.

"Beca, Beca, it's alright sweety." Chloe's voice said. But it was not Chloe's voice. It was Jesse, she was back in her office, Jesse's arms around her. "Beca. Wake up, damn it."

Beca sat up, pushing Jesse off of her. She scrambled away until her back hit a wall.

_"Babe, what's going on?"_ Chloe's voice said.

She had stopped crying. She was in shock, she had had another one of these live dream.

"Chloe. I'm alright. Moment of weakness. I will call you back I promise." Beca said into the phone. "I love you" and then she closed the phone.

She now had another person she could ask. The doctors and nurses at the hospital where her mother had been brought in after the accident.


	10. Chapter 10

**So y'all here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks for all your like, follows and previous comments!**

**Feel free to comment this chapter as well**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Once Beca had calmed down she looked around the mess in her office.

"Damn.." she muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up and get new stuff and everything. Just calm down." Jesse said.

Nodding Beca got up, grabbed a big envelope from one of her draws and left without another word. When Beca had got into her car, she paused for a second. She thought she was going mad. She had all these new memories, they were different then the old ones. But by one detail. Chloe. Was it possible that the new ones were true and they had somehow been erased from her memory? And not only her memory but Chloe's and Taylor's also. No. Beca scratched that from her mind. Now she was just being ridiculous. She started her car and drove to the hospital. When she entered she walked to the desk and said:

"Hi, I need to see Dr. Patrick Doyle please. I'm Beca Mitchel. I need to speak with him. It'll only take a second." Beca said. The nurse nodded and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Doyle, I have a Beca Mitchel here wanting to speak to you." she listened and said: "OK" and then hung up the phone.

Turning to Beca she said: "You can wait in his office."

Thanking her Beca turned and walked her way up to the office on the verge of tears. She entered and took of her jacket and hung it over the comfy chair where she took a seat in. She only had to wait about 2 minutes and then Dr. Doyle walked in.

"Beca." he said walking over smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Patrick." Beca said calmly. "I need your help."

Patrick sat down at his desk looking expectantly at Beca.

"I need to know if there was anyone with me in the ER that night." Beca said her voice shaking.

"Beca.." Patrick started but Beca interrupted him.

"Just tell me. Was there anyone there but me?!"

"No Becs. You sadly were on your own." Patrick said.

"Do you know this woman?" Beca asked and she showed him a picture of Chloe. Patrick looked at the photograph and Beca thought she saw a recognition show on his face but it was gone in a split second.

"No, Beca I don't. I have never seen her consciously in my life." Patrick said handing the picture back to Beca.

"'Consciously?" Beca asked.

"Well she looks like a model so I may have seen her somewhere in a magazine or whatever." Patrick said. "What is this about, Beca?"

"Nothing, I've just been getting there flashed of this woman in my mind and it's really weird. It's like I've known her for years but I only met her a few days ago." Beca said quietly.

"Beca, what are you talking about?" Patrick asked looking concerned.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I feel stupid enough as it is. Anyway, thanks a lot, I have to get going." Beca stood.

"Come by anytime. If I can ever help you. " he said.

Beca nodded and left the office quickly. She stood outside the door trying to control her breathing.

As she got into her car she remembered forgetting her jacket in Patrick's office. Groaning she turned around and went back to the office. The door was slightly open she wanted to knock when she heard Patrick's voice.

_"... Yes, she just left. Somehow she is remembering."_ Pause. "_Well I don't know."_ Pause. _"Yes I am the doctor and I will figure it out somehow." _Pause. _"It does not seem as any of the others remember. She was only talking about herself. She came in here and showed me a picture of the whore."_ Pause.

He had just called Chloe a whore. She was about to storm into his office and punch him in the face. But what he said stopped her and it also made her heart drop into her pants.

_"I know you are her father but don't you think this is a bit much. I mean even when all memories had been whipped the two of them still found together and..."_ Pause_. "Yes I will take care of it."_ he said in a defeated tone.

"'I know you are her father.' Those words stuck in her head. She stumbled backwards and ran out of the hospital. She threw up in a trash can and broke down in front of the hospital.

"Beca?!" a shocked voice asked. Beca looked around whipping her mouth with a tissue she had in her pocket.

There stood her sister Taylor.


	11. Chapter 11

**How are y'all!**

**As always feel free to comment. And thank you so much for all your follows/Comments and likes for this story and my other stories. **

**I hope y'all like it. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nothing, you." again at the same time.

They looked at each other in silence.

"Ok, I will tell you if you tell me." Beca said.

"Ok.." Taylor said. She sounded nervous.

"I've been going to treatment to slow down the tumor." Taylor said not meeting Beca's eyes.

"YOU WHAT?" Beca shouted completely thrown by this news.

"Please Becs, don't shout." Taylor said.

"You have been going to treatment? We argued and argued about this for a month. You didn't want to go. Why would you decide to do this without me?" Beca said angrily.

"Becs, please. It's working. It's slowing it down, shrinking it. If it goes down more, they would be able to operate it out." Taylor said quietly.

Beca was about to shout: "Are you fucking kidding me? When were you going to tell me? How dare you not tell me" but the news that the tumor was slowing down drove everything from her mind.

"Wow, that's great. Come here munchkin" Beca said a tear running down her face. Taylor walked over to Beca and the both of them hugged, hugging each other tightly.

"So now you." Taylor said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, not here, let's get the hell away from this place." Beca snorted and pulled Taylor away to her car. They drove back to her studio. When they entered her office Beca stopped and looked around.

"Did you buy new furniture?" Taylor asked also looking around.

"Um... Yes..?" Beca said ashamed of her outburst earlier.

"Tell me what happened!" Taylor urged her.

"Beca trashed her office." Jesse said as he came into the office behind him carrying a new macbook for Beca.

"Why would you trash your office. You love all your stuff." Taylor asked shocked.

"Well after what you just told me it's plain silly." Beca said and she turned to Jesse. "Excuse us for a minute."

He nodded and left the office, carrying the macbook out with him.

"So?" Taylor inquired.

"I was frustrated" Beca sighed.

"I thought you were dying. I thought you were dying and there was silsh I could do about it and that just killed me. Because you are my sister, my best friend, my love. So I had a little outburst."

"I'm sorry Beca. It's also not easy for me. I just didn't want to get your hopes up that I will be alright when I'm actually not. I don't want you to suffer if something actually happened to me because you expect it to happen." Taylor answered.

"You think I would not suffer if you died?" Beca looked at her incredulously.

"Don't be silly. Of course you will. But there is a difference if it is sudden like mom or if it's inevitable. I saw how you suffered when mom died. I heard you every night when you thought I was asleep crying your heart out, cursing at god and every other god there is. Wishing it was you not mom who had died. I just didn't want you to go through the same thing again with me." Taylor said her voice rising.

Beca blinked.

"Oh yes, I hear you. EVERY. NIGHT." Taylor said. "so forgive for wanting for you not to suffer."

There was a silence.

"So why were you at the hospital?" Taylor pressed.

"I uh.. had another live vision." Beca said whipping a tear from her cheek.

"And?"

"And it was of the night mom was in the accident. I got the call but I was not alone. Chloe was with me at the hospital." Beca finished her voice cracking.

"Chloe was with you?" Taylor asked and Beca nodded.

"So I went to ask Patrick because he was there that night if he remembered me being with someone and of course he didn't so I left. But when I came back for my jacket I forgot I heard him on the phone. He was talking to someone. They were talking about why I suddenly remembered these flashes and it should not be possible. He also said: '_I mean even when all memories had been whipped the two of them still found together' _. He also called Chloe a whore." Beca couldn't talk anymore. He mind was just overloaded with all the information she had received today.

"You think he meant Chloe and you? How was he talking to?" Taylor asked.

"Dad." Beca crocked.

"Dad?" Taylor repeated.

"Yes dad. He is responsible for this. He somehow modified our memories. All our memories. I don't know how the fuck he did it. But he did. If I ever get the chance, I will smack the hell out of him. How dare he try to steal the love of my live." Beca said her voice rising again.

Suddenly there was a ringing. It was Beca's phone but she just couldn't handle it. She took it out of her pocket and threw it on her desk. The ringing stopped. A few seconds it started again. Beca sank onto the floor of her office, sitting with the back against her, her head on her knees. Taylor sat next to her. She put her arm around Beca's shoulders and hugged her. The phone was ringing in the background. Suddenly there was silence in the office. Suddenly the door opened and Jesse peered into the office.

"Her phone is on her desk and she does not seem to be in her office." Jesse was saying.

"We're here, Jesse." Taylor said making Jesse jump and look around .

"Oh sorry Tay, I didn't see you there." Jesse said to Taylor and then into the phone. _"I found them. One second."_ pulling the phone away from his ear he carefully walked towards Beca who was still sitting with her head on her knees.

"Beca.. It's Chloe. She wants to talk to you." Jesse said holding out his phone to her.

Without moving her head she just reached out her hand, Jesse placed the phone in her hand and she put it to her ear.

_"Yes?" _

_"Babe, are you alright? You had me worried. I tried calling you, I'm freaking out here."_

_"Sorry Chlo baby. I'm just having a weird day."_

_"Weird day? Want to tell me about it, Babe?"_

_"I'm trying to process all of it. I ..."_Beca sniffed. _"I found out something good and bad. Some really good and something really bad."_

_"Ok. Tell me the good thing first."_

_"Taylor has been going to treatment without telling me."_ Beca paused to see if Chloe wanted to say something but she didn't so she plowed on. _"And the tumor is going back. If it goes back more they might be able to operate it."_

Chloe squealed.

_"That is so great Babe. Wow I can't believe it. It's so awesome. God I just want to hug and kiss you both right now."_

Beca could hear Chloe clapping and moving around in the background. Beca couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She also heard Taylor next to her snigger because she could hear Chloe through the phone.

_"God, I'm so happy. I feel like a weight has been removed from my shoulder, like I know we only know each other a few days but you are both very important to me."_ Chloe said and Beca's smile faded. She didn't really want to tell Chloe about this over the phone.

_"It's funny you say that..."_ Beca started to say but got interrupted by Chloe.

_"God, I'm so sorry. I was so happy about the good news I forgot to ask about the bad one. What's the bad news?"_ Chloe said getting serious.

_ "It's.. um.. I don't want to tell you over the phone."_ Beca said.

_"Omg, are you breaking up with me?"_ Chloe asked panic in her voice now.

_"NO!"_ Both Taylor and Beca said at the same time. They looked at each other.

_"But you might with me once you know what happened."_ Beca said.

_"God, your scaring me. Did you murder someone without good reason?"_

_"No"_

_"Did you operate you face?"_

_"No"_

_"You used to be a dude?"_

_"No."_

_"Did you cheat on me?" _

_"NO!" _

_"Then what? Come on, it can't be that bad."_

_"Well..."_


	12. Chapter 12

Well..., God this is so weird. Can we at least Talk on Skype?" Beca asked and set up Skype. When both of them were back on, Taylor and Beca sat in front of the new computer, which Jesse had set up. Both of them looked into the face of Chloe Beale. "Hey babe, you look gorgeous." Chloe said and Beca blushed. "Thanks." "So, what's going on. Your scarying Me. I promise you, nothing you can say or do will make me not love you." Chloe said looking at Beca. "Ok, here goes... You remember when I asked you what you did in the summer of 06?" Beca asked. "Yes, that was strange." Chloe admitted. "Yeah so.. um.. there was a reason." Beca said slowly. "God Mitchel. Stop stalling and talk already." Chloe said. "Well what you remember may not exactly be the truth." Beca said pausing to watch Chloe's reaction but Chloe just looked at her confused. "We have come to the conclusion that what you remember ist actually only half of what happened. Actually we don't know what's going on with you but with us we know. Our memory had been modified." Beca said. "What are you talking about?" Chloe asked her voice getting high. "A vital piece of our memory is missing." Beca said. "What does that mean?" Chloe asked "The night mom was in the accident is was in the hospital alone, or so I thought. But I have been remembering strange things. It's all the same memories just with one vital detail that is different like I said." Beca said quietly not really wanting to reveal that it was her. "Mitchel, I swear to god. If you don't tell me right now what the hell your talking about I will..." But Beca broke her off. "It's you." "Me? What about me?" Chloe said "The thing missing is you. You may not remember it but we've been together before. We were a couple when I was 16. You were there when my mother died." Beca said. Chloe opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Have you lost your mind?" Chloe finally said. "Hey Chloe, I know it sounds strange, BELIEVE me, but I believe in Beca. And if Beca says that it is this way then it is. Plus she heard something to support her theory." Taylor cut in. In short sentences Beca told Chloe about the conversation she had over heard between the doctor and her father. When she had finished there was a silence. It was almost painful. Beca sat there thinking Chloe was going to break up with her. Underneath the table Taylor grabbed Beca's hand and squized it for reassurance. "Babe, please say something." Beca said plea in her voice. "Babe I ... Um.." Chloe struggeled for words. "Please , don't break up with me. I love you so much" Beca said when she couldn't take the silence anymore. Chloe looked at her, with a surprise look. "Why on earth would you think I would break up with you over this?" "Because it is my fault you lost your memory. God knows what else you may have forgotten or how your life would have turned out." Tears were running down Beca's face now. "Sweetheart, it is not your fault! And it is not your fault Taylor. It's your dad's fault. He couldn't handle his daughter being gay. He couldn't handle it so much, that he changed her life, whiped her memory and on top of that left that said daughter alone for what ever reason. The only one who in this is the coward is your father." There was another stunned silence. Beca and Taylor looked at each other. "Abd I like the way my life turned out. Im glad to have you in my life, Beca. Again. You give my life meaning" "We have to find out everything. Get our Memory back and sue that fucker" Beca said angrily. "Chloe Beale, we need you on set in 5 minutes." A male voice sounded in the background. "Ok, I'm just going to wait outside." Taylor said and got up, blew a kiss to Chloe and left the room. "Ah anyway, how are you doing?" Beca asked Chloe trying to conserve the conversation. "Well, I'm ok. I miss you. And I would like to kiss you and hug you and do other things to you." Chloe said winking. Beca audibly gulped. "What? Dont you want to make love to me?" Chloe asked. "I..Um..." Beca stuttered turning red. "Badass DJ Mitchell not so Badass, I see." Chloe chuckeled. "Of course I want to make love to you. I'm just nervous to. I haven't, I want it to be perfect for you and I guess I'm just nervous.." Beca said. "I have to go, we will work on the sexting and dirty talk later." Chloe said grinning from ear to ear. "I fucking love you" Beca said the same time as Chloe said: "God, I love you" 


End file.
